starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Binario
Binario, o idioma droide, era el idioma comúnmente hablado por los droides. Consistía en un conjunto de pitidos y silbidos unidos en lo que parecían oraciones.Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber El droide astromecánico serie C1 utilizó esta forma de comunicación,The Rebellion Begins al igual que el droide astromecánico serie R2 de Industrias Automaton. Aunque era difícil, algunos individuos orgánicos como Anakin Skywalker, Hera Syndulla y Rey podían entenderlo. Después de muchos años, Luke Skywalker también era capaz de entender el binario, lo que no hizo cuando era más joven.[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] Apariciones *''Darth Maul, Part II'' *''Darth Maul, Part III'' *''Darth Maul, Part IV'' *''Darth Maul, Part V'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars película'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de la Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de la Sith]] *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV'' * *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Huida'' * *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Battle to the End'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * * *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 2'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' * * *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" * * *''Antes del Despertar'' * *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II'' *''Join the Resistance'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' * * *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III}} Apariciones no-canónicas *Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Idiomas de droides